The present disclosure relates to a glass run for an automobile or any other vehicle, particularly to a structure which absorbs noise that has entered a cabin through a door glass.
In general, a side door of an automobile includes a door glass which is movable up and down, a door frame extending along an edge of the door glass which has moved up to an upper position, and a glass run which seals a gap between the door frame and the door glass (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2012-76504 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2009-12601). The glass run is attached to the door frame, and includes an inner seal lip (located inside a cabin) which, when attached to the door frame, comes into contact with an inner surface (a surface facing inside a cabin) of the door glass in the upper position. The inner seal lip includes a base end portion integrally molded with a body of the glass run, and a free tip end portion. Thus, when the inner surface of the door glass comes into contact with the inner seal lip, the inner seal lip is elastically deformed to come into close contact with the inner surface of the door glass.